Voyage to the Bottom of Buford
|image= |caption=Isabella, Phineas and Ferb are happy to see Buford's attitude back after saving Biff |season=1 |production=119B |broadcast=30 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Antoine Guilbaud Chong Lee |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=June 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |pairedwith= Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. }} After Buford loses his goldfish, Phineas and Ferb help him search for it. An accidental good deed causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz endless trouble. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have finished building a giant sand Eiffel Tower, but then Phineas hears someone crying. He discovers that it is Buford who is crying. Buford tells them that he has lost his beloved goldfish Biff while swimming in the ocean. Buford them he used to be a "wimp" like Phineas and Ferb. Then one day was drawn to this game at the carnival and he won a goldfish which he named Biff after his mother. He loved Biff and did everything with Biff at his side. Then one day the local bully stole Biff and was about to eat him, the attacked the bully and got Biff back, thus becoming the bully himself, growing to fear nothing but Giant squids because they're all "suctioncuppy and beaky". Phineas, desperate to stop Buford's crying, decides to help Buford find his goldfish and so he and Ferb build a submarine to start searching. Candace and Stacey are shopping for sunglasses nearby when Candace sees the boys and decides to bust them. She purchases a camera at a store and sneaks into the submersible. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair and finds out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz just saved a falling kitten and has defected to the good side. Major Monogram tells Perry to deliver a Standard Welcome Package to him. When Perry arrives at the building, he finds out that Doofenshmirtz accidentally saved the kitten. He tells Perry that he tripped and the kitten fell into his bag, but everyone thought he has purposely saved the kitten, and this will ruin his evil name, and evil scientist community will "cut his benefits". He the shows perry the Media Erase-inator a device the can delete any bit of media, like the news cast of him saving the kitten. Perry then knocks Doof into the machine and this makes it fire willy nilly. Phineas and Ferb are well on there way to find Biff, thanks to Ferbs ability to talk to dolphins. The dolphins quickly find Biff in an underwater cavern. Phineas, Ferb and Buford head out to get Biff. In the cavern Biff is just floating there alone when Buford carries him back into the submarine. After Biff is on board the submarine heads back to the surface. Then a two giant tentacles emerge and grab Phineas and Ferb. Then the Giant squid itself surfaces. Buford runs from the giant squid and heads inside the sub, getting both Isabella and Baljeet kidnapped. Finally, Biff gets grabbed and Buford decides to face his fear. He challenges the squid head on and saves Biff (and the other kids) with one good punch. Meanwhile, Candace has been catching everything on camera, but as she tries to get back inside the door is locked and she is trapped out of the submarine as it sinks. She swims to land and then gets on a bike. She then returns and pays for it. Soon, the Media Erase-inator is shooting all over town erasing every media image it hits. Then it hits a stop sign and then a truck hits a water tower and knocks it over. Then as soon as Candace returns home to show Mom, the camera gets ruined as Candace gets hit from the water of the destroyed tower. Perry soon leaves as Doofenshmirtz is defeated. Then out of nowhere a cat falls out of the sky and lands in the doctors hands, and all he can do is exclaim "Oh come on". As Linda Flynn is vacuuming the floor, Candace opens the door, and then Linda asks why she she is all wet. As Candace stammers out the events of the day, Linda assumes she is just over dramatic and walks off. Phineas and Ferb then return home and Candace growls. Songs *''Fish Out of Water'' End Credtis The last verse of Fish Out of Water Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry surfs on a surfboard into a tube. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 34th episode produced. 30th episode aired, first broadcast on June 7, 2008. * For unknown reasons, Phineas and Ferb are left with their friends at the beach. * Ferb broke the fourth wall saying "Yes, it usually takes us at least a montage." * In one of the last scenes in Buford and Biff's montage, it shows Buford and Biff sleeping. Biff's eyes are closed, which is incorrect because fish do not have the ability to close their eyes. Continuity * A billboard with the Love Händel logo is erased when Doofenshmirtz's machine goes willy-nilly. * Biff must be some sort of super goldfish, as he seems to be at home in both fresh and sea water. And the only non-goldfish behavior he exhibits (instead of just blankly swimming around) is when he "sleeps" with Buford in his bed. * In the first scene when Stacy is shopping with Candace, Stacy doesn't have her bracelets on her arm. In the next scene, after she spots Phineas and Ferb and their submarine, bracelets appear. Allusions * The title of the episode is a spoof of the old sci-fi/fantasy movie/tv series, "Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea." Coincidentally, it also is structurally similar to "Journey to the Center of Candace," which was based on Journey to the Center of the Earth. * The name of the goldfish "Biff" was also the name of the Biff Tannen, the main antagonist from Back to the Future. (Note that Buford shares his name with Buford Tannen, the antagonist of Back to the Future III.) * The giant squid is an allusion to the giant squid in the old Disney film, "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea." * During Buford's flashbacks you see them playing a game system which looks like a SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * April Winchell as The Reporter (listed in "Additional voices") * Additional voices by: Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradly Baker, John DiMaggio, Bobby Gaylor, Maulik Pancholy :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm